Lisbon's nieces
by Tiva-Jisbonxxx
Summary: An introduction to Lisbon's four nieces. A story about their winter break at Aunt Tess' house. There is some Jisbon cause let's face it you know you can't live without it. So as always R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- If you haven't figured it out yet nobody who writes on this site owns anything myself included! That's why we write here so that we can read what we want to and not what we see on TV!**

**Rating-K+ if sorry I just couldn't help it there is one little bad word in here and it's a male donkey it goes along with the story I promise I'm not just trying to pollute your kid's minds.**

**A/N- This is the beginning of what will hopefully be a couple of stories about Lisbon and her nieces. All of her nieces are OC and one of them is based a little bit off of me. Sorry couldn't help myself! So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was one of the few things she looked forward to at this time of year. The girls got to spend Christmas vacation at her house. The girls were her nieces Becky, Lilly, Kate, and Abby. Kate and Abby were twins, though if you didn't know them you would have guessed that they were all sisters they all look just like her well all except Lilly who looked more like her mother with blonde hair but had her Dad's green eyes. Kate and Abby were Tommy's two he and the girl's mother were divorced. Becky and Lilly were half sisters both of them were James' but neither knew who their mother was. They were all close in age Kate and Abby were fifteen and Becky would turn 15 in March, Lilly was the youngest and wouldn't turn fifteen until June.** (A/N yes I know that her brothers are all younger than her so their daughters probably wouldn't be this old)** She was like a mother to these girls and they were like daughters to her, she took a week off every Christmas so she could spend as much time as possible with them. She didn't get to spend as much time with them as she wanted to because she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with their fathers. They almost didn't get to come this year, they didn't get to come over that summer or over spring break but she did manage to talk her brothers into letting them come over for Christmas.

She loved the girls and they brought out the child in her which was nice because she always felt like she had been forced into adulthood when she became a surrogate mother for her brothers. She confided in the girls and told them everything; she told them about the team, she told them about her cases, she even told them about the time she slept with Walter Mashburn. But the one thing she told them that she had never told anyone else were her feelings for a certain Patrick Jane.

* * *

It had happened on accident one night the girls were over on spring break and they were telling her all about school and their latest crushes. The suddenly Lilly asked "Who is your crush Aunt Tess?"

"Yeah Aunt Tess we all told you ours now it's your turn," Abby had added.

She thought about lying but she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with it. So she leaned in close and whispered "Do you really want to know?"

"YES!" They shouted in unison.

"Okay so you know my consultant that I've told you guys about right."

"Yeah P-Patrick J-Jane," Kate replied.

"Well it's him."

"HA! I told you so!" Becky shouted "I told you Abby! I told you she talked way to much about him for him to be 'just a coworker'"

Abby grumbled something under her breath while Becky did a victory dance around the table. "What how did you know?" she questioned.

"No offence Aunt Tess but for a cop your a really bad liar. Every time you talk about him you would get this far away look in you eye, kinda like JD on Scrubs and you talk about him alot!" Becky pointed out to her.

"I don't talk about him that much, do I?"

"Yeah and it's usually stuff like 'Jane did the funniest thing' or 'You'll never guess what Jane did' but more often than not it's 'I'm going to kill Jane'. We've never even seen him and I still think we all could find him blindfolded in the middle of Chinatown," Abby sated plainly.

She realized it was true and thought that if a couple of teenage girls could figure it out why couldn't Patrick Jane, the mentalist. Maybe he had and he just didn't want to hurt her or maybe the girls knew her well enough to know what she was thinking.

* * *

She had left early so that she would have time to get the apartment clean before they got there. She hadn't gotten around to cleaning it since she had been busy working on paperwork and other things to do with the Red John case that they had finished almost a month ago. Jane had given her a weird look when she said she was leaving early but she thought Cho could keep everything under control. At least she did until about an hour Jane showed up on her front porch "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you leave early and I was worried about you."

He had changed since Red John went to jail, he hadn't gotten his revenge but that was the way he had wanted it. He took himself off of the case and stayed as far as possible from it. Red John hadn't expected it and his plan slowly crumbled allowing the team to take him down.

But recently Jane's whole personality seemed to change. He was nicer to her and when he talked to her one-on-one he seemed almost nervous.

"Wait, you were worried about me Jane that's sweet but there's no reason for you to be worried about me."

"Well with it being so close to Christmas I thought you were coming home to sit on the couch and eat ice cream and watch movies like you do on Thanksgiving."

"Is that all you think I do when I home by myself. I thought you could read people Jane."

For once he seemed speechless not that it mattered because the doorbell rang right as he opened his mouth to try to fumble out a response. She ran to the door and opened it to a chorus of "Aunt Tess!"

"Girls! It is so good to see you it has been so long! I can't believe you're freshmen!" At first there was a mass of unintelligible chatter but when they got through the door and were able to look around it stopped and they just looked at each other.

"Um… Aunt Tess is that…" Becky questioned they all knew exactly who it was but wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes, girls I would like you to meet Patrick Jane he was just leaving."

They started whispering and giggling like the school girls they were. Jane noticed that they seemed to keep looking at the two of them right before a stream of giggling would start.

"Well, were going to go put our stuff in the room it was nice to meet you Jane," Becky the elected spokesperson of the group of teens said and then quickly added "we've heard nothing but nice things about you hope to see you again soon." She then gave a pointed look at Lisbon before they quickly went upstairs.

She knew she was in trouble before she even turned around to face her consultant "So what have you been telling your darling nieces about me," he said with a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat jealous.

"Well, well I uh…" was all she managed to stammer out before he stopped her.

"Lisbon if you don't want to say I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind telling me what you've told them."

She blushed up to her roots and she found herself unable to look him in the eyes instead she looked at his hands which is when she noticed, the ring it was gone. She quickly looked up at him and stammered out "Jane, wh-where is your ring. Did something happen."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Well that was part of the reason I came over here…"

He was interrupted by the sound of giggles coming from the staircase. The girls came downstairs unable to stay away any longer.

"Are you and Jane dating?" Abby deadpanned.

The girls looked shocked that she had said something so bold.

"You can't just ask that!" Lilly told her.

"Well since you girls all know me maybe I should learn who you are," Jane said.

He saw one of them open their mouth to answer but she was quickly silenced with an elbow and a whisper from the girl who was obviously in charge.

"Aunt Tess has told us enough about you for us to know that you can figure it out yourself," Jane noticed it was the same girl who had spoken for the group when they first arrived.

"Alright let's see here. You're," he said pointing to the one who had been speaking for the group "the leader of the group but you're by no means the oldest. You act like a mother to Lilly, I saw your name on your bag," he said in acknowledgement to her amazed look, "and based on the bruises on your arm I'd say that you've taken a beating or two for her. So you to are sisters but, from different mothers I'd say based on your hair, right. Lisbon has told me your names before I think let's see so your Becky right."

"Right," she said begrudgingly.

"You have a double dose of Lisbon in you that's for sure," he said with a laugh then he turned to the twins, "well you two are obviously sisters you're the caretaker of the two," he said motioning toward Abby "so I'd say you're a little older then Kate, again name on your bag. You aren't taking beatings for your sister but you do protect her in school don't you Abby"

Lisbon was in shock she turned to Becky first "Is James hitting you?"

She looked down unable to look her Aunt in the eye "He only does it when he gets drunk. But I make sure he never hurts Lilly. It doesn't happen often I-I was gonna call you if it happened again but I was afraid to."

She then turned to Abby "And what does he mean you protect her in school?"

"Well…"

"It's because of her stutter isn't it," Jane questioned.

"It usually isn't bad and she only talks to us and her friends so nobody noticed until she had to do an oral presentation in class. She got nervous and she could barely speak she got really upset and started to tear up. So this jackass started picking on her and so did several others in the class now it's a daily occurrence."

"I-I was-s to, to embarrassed to s-say any-anything," Kate added.

"Oh, girls come here; you know you can tell me anything. Now come on let's get something to eat and we can watch A Christmas Carol."

The girls smiled and nodded feeling better now that they had told Lisbon about what was going on with their lives.

"Wait," Lilly said "you never told us if you and Jane were dating"

Before Lisbon could say anything Jane grabbed her pulled her close and kissed her when they finally broke apart the first thing they heard was Becky whisper "I guess that's a yes."

When they all loaded up in the car Lisbon whispered to Jane "What was that?"

"What was what Teresa?"

"That kiss it came out of nowhere."

"Are you going to try and lie to me and say you didn't enjoy it?"

She blushed "No I'm just wondering where it came from and you never told me what happened to your ring."

"Well if the kiss in the middle of your living room wasn't obvious enough for you. I got rid of my ring shortly after we caught Red John. But, I had been thinking about doing it for a while I realized that it's time that I let go and move on with my life and I want to move on with you Teresa."

A chorus of aws filled the backseat. "Oh, shut up," she mumbled.

He kissed her again this time on her forehead and whispered "I see why you like spending so much time with them. They're like a bunch of mini Teresa's."

She laughed "Yeah and you just met them wait till you get to know them."

**A/N This is the end of what could be ch1 or the whole story so R&R and tell me what you think if you hate it I'll stop but if you like it tell me and give me some ideas of what you want to see next I'm always open to suggestions. Sorry if Jane and Lisbon seem a little off I do my best. I am currently working on some NCIS and a Psych/Mentalist thing so if you have any ideas on either of those feel free to share and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Mentalist or Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**A/N- there is some Twilight bashing so don't yell at me because you were warned. I did the love test on my iPod and Teresa and Patrick have a score of 91%! WOOHOO! So R&R and enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

Well this isn't exactly how I pictured my first date going she thought. After Jane's declaration of love as her nieces insisted on calling it they had gone to one of the hundreds of Chinese places that seemed to be on every block. They crammed the six of them into a corner booth she was sitting between Becky and Abby and Jane was caught between Kate and Lilly. The endless chatter streaming from their mouths didn't make for the most romantic atmosphere but it didn't really matter.

"Oh my gawd, if you two don't stop with the eye sex your gonna get pregnant!" Becky shouted.

Jane laughed as Lisbon blushed to the top of her roots she looked around making sure that no one was looking. "Why are you laughing?" she said to Jane and then turned to Becky "I swear if you girls don't behave I'm going to make you sit through the Hannah Montana movie while Jane and I go out to dinner."

The look of horror on their faces was enough to make her almost forget about the comment that was made earlier. Almost but then she remembered what was said in the car on the way there.

* * *

It had started innocently enough Jane had been asking questions about school and their interests. "So you girls are freshmen. Any plans on what you want to do later in life?"

"Well," Becky replied "I'm going to be a forensic scientist and…"

He cut her off "No the others can answer for themselves."

"I want to be a cop like Aunt Tess," Lilly answered

"Interesting, what about you two?"

"I want to be a criminal defense lawyer," Abby replied.

"Ah, a rebel."

"I'm g-going to be a prosecuting attorney," Kate added.

"Sibling rivalry at its best but, if you don't mind my asking what about your stutter."

She cleared her throat "It usually isn't bad and I don't mind speaking in public I just don't like speaking in front of the ignorant minds of my peers. I st-start to stutter in front of them because I get," she blushed "really self conscious."

"Good answer! Well I've questioned you, do you have any questions for me. I'm interested in how much you already know," he smirked at Lisbon.

The girls shared a look before Becky asked "When did you first realize you were in love with Aunt Tess?"

Teresa blushed anxious to hear what Jane would say. "When I first realized I was in love or when I first allowed myself to think that I was falling in love?"

They shared another look "The former.

He paused for a moment then he finally said "Well, I think I was always in love with her when I finally realized was… well I don't know if there was a specific moment in time that it happened. It wasn't as if I just woke up one morning and decided it was a gradual process." He looked at her lovingly and she released the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

A chorus of awes once again filled the back seat of her SUV. She looked in her rear view and asked the girls "What do you want for dinner? I need to know where I'm driving."

"Chinese," they shouted at once.

"Do you want to rent a movie to watch at home too? What are you all into now that Twilight stuff."

"Oh no Aunt Tess please not Twilight anything else," Abby pleaded.

"I'm with Abby what about the new Harry Potter," Becky added.

Jane chuckled to himself as he saw Lisbon visibly relax at the thought of not having to watch Twilight. He leaned close and whispered "Not a fan, I see."

"Not really, they like all teenagers went through a 'Twilight phase' last time they were here and it was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. I'm just glad they're over it and are into more mature things now."

He smirked "Like Harry Potter."

"Exactly like Harry Potter. Have you not seen the movies Jane?"

He hesitated "Well, no not exactly."

She turned to him with a look of shock on her face. "Girls we need to have an emergency showing of all the movies."

"Why?" they questioned.

"Cause Jane hasn't seen any of them."

The teens had looks of shock that mirrored the one on their aunt's face. Then Lilly asked "But, won't that take a while."

"It will take about 15 hours," Kate said and then added "I tried it once," when she saw looks of confusion on their faces.

"Um… alright then we can watch the first three tonight and the next three tomorrow and I'll take you out to see the last one in theaters on Friday."

The thought of seeing the movie put everyone in a good mood.

* * *

After what Becky said about her and Jane she had trouble staying in a good mood. It wasn't abnormal for them to have conversations with their eyes but did it really look like that. Is that what it looks like to other people she thought pondering what Becky had said earlier. If that's what it looks like to her nieces then the team must think… she stopped there not even wanting to consider what the team thought about her relationship with Jane. "If you're wondering what the team thinks then you should know that there's been an office pool going around about us for months now," Jane said knowing as usual what was going through her mind.

Then he added "Cho is going to be one happy man when he finds out."

"Even Cho's in on it."

"Oh poor naive Lisbon, even Hightower is in on it. She missed the date by about a week so she's going to be very pissed so I'd watch my step if I were you."

She shot him a death glare before saying "When I get in trouble with Hightower it's usually your fault."

He grinned evilly and said "Then you should keep a close eye on me then."

She sighed and then turned to the girls "Are you ready to go we have a long night ahead of us if we're going to get through three movies."

When they got back to her house she went to work in the kitchen while the girls started to movie. When she came out with popcorn and drinks for everyone Harry had already gotten his letter from Hogwarts. She took a seat next to Jane on the loveseat as the girls squeezed together on the sofa. She curled up next to him and he put his arm around her pulling her close.

They sat in silence for the first movie and when it ended she asked "Well, what did you think?"

They all looked at him expectantly and he said "It was wonderful and we better get started on the next one it's getting late."

In the middle of the third movie she looked over at the girls and found them asleep. She looked at the clock it was one in the morning she laid her head on Jane's shoulder and by the end of the movie they were both asleep.

* * *

She woke up to the giggling of four teenage girls and she pressed her face closer to Jane's chest. "Hope you weren't planning on going into work today," she whispered sleepily.

He smiled "Why Lisbon you don't want me to go into work wearing the same clothes as yesterday when the whole team knows the last place I went was your house."

"Well, there's that and the fact that your about three hours late so you showing up in yesterday's clothes only confirms what they already think, so you might as well just stay here. I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind, right."

"Yeah Jane is pretty cool he can stay," said a voice coming from the kitchen then Abby's head poked around the corner and added "by the way a Kimball called he asked for you but I told him you were too busy with your boyfriend."

A look of panic crossed Lisbon's face for a second but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came. "Did you say boyfriend or did you say Jane."

"I think I said boyfriend. Why?"

"I was hoping you had said Jane that would have made breaking it to the team easier."

"Oh they already know or at least they expect as much. Not that it really matters if they know all it does is give Rigsby and Van Pelt an excuse to hook up again," Jane said casually.

"What about Hightower?"

"Well, technically it isn't against the rules seeing as I'm a consultant and she was in on the office pool I don't think she'll care that much."

With a shrug she got off the couch and went into the kitchen to call Cho back.

"Cho what did you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for sending Jane over to your place. He wouldn't shut up about you leaving early so I told him to go check on you."

"Really that's why not because it was your week to win the pool."

"So Jane knew about that. Figures, yeah that was mostly why I sent him over. Well since I've got you could you let me know if it worked?"

She looked in the living room and saw Jane smiling with his curls in a mess and his ocean blue eyes shining. With a smile she said "Yes, Cho it worked but when you collect from Hightower make sure you don't get me fired."

"Got it, oh and boss can I assume that Jane won't be coming in today."

"Yeah that would be a safe bet."

* * *

**A/N- So that's the end of Ch2 so review and tell me if you want me to keep going or if I should stop here. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter let me know and have a Happy New Year.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final installment of my winter break Lisbon's nieces story. I figured since my break was ending theirs would be too. This whole piece is very Lisbon centered so it was a little hard to write so make sure to tell me what you think about it. So here you are, enjoy! **

**Oh and the stuff in italics are Lisbon's common sense/ subconscious I thought that it would kinda sound like Jane so that's who I based it's tone and stuff on. The stuff in bold italics is Lisbon arguing with the voice.**

* * *

It was the end of the week, they had school the next day and she had to send the girls home at the end of the night. It had been an interesting week with Jane tagging along; the girls were distant but always close at the same time. When they went to the movie the night before the girls wouldn't sit beside the couple they sat just behind them. They had said it was so they wouldn't interrupt, she took that to mean that they wanted to give them the space to "make out", as Abby had put it, but still be close enough where they didn't miss out on "the action".

She wanted their last day to be just them because they hadn't spent as much time together as she would have liked. "Jane I'm going to take the girls out for a spa day."

"Or in other words you want me to leave so you can spend the girls last day here alone."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What I don't get is why you don't just have the girls live here. Their school isn't far away and they spend enough time here anyway."

She was speechless she hadn't thought of it that way. Why didn't she do that?

"You could probably even adopt them I'm sure there are forms that you could fill out to become their legal guardian."

* * *

She took the girls out to the spa but the whole time she was thinking about what Jane had said. Should she adopt the girls? From what she heard on the first night they weren't exactly having an awesome time at home. But was she a fit to be a parent? She had raised the boys but that was before she had a job to think about. She chased these same questions round and round in her head she thought she had finally decided what to do.

But then she thought about Jane and what his job had done to his family. He had antagonized a serial killer and lost his family she wouldn't be able to live with herself if her job caused harm to her girls.

Then again when she looked over and saw them laughing and smiling during their pedicures they looked so happy and care free. When they first got there they didn't look like that, they looked sad which made her think that maybe they would be better if they did stayed with her.

She kept turning it around and around in her head until finally a voice in her head that sounded a lot like Jane said _why don't you just ask them?_

_**I can't just ask a group of teenage girls if they want to leave their parents and live with me!**_

_Why not? Lilly and Becky don't even know their mothers and Abby and Kate's mother doesn't like them and they know it. They treat you like a mother already anyway._

_**They don't think of me as a mother and what about their dads.**_

_Yes they do who is the first person they come to when their having boy trouble or when something happened at school and their dads, well let's face it you know that they would be better off. James gets drunk and hits Becky and tries to hit Lilly and Tommy wouldn't even notice that their gone and you know it._

She knew that she was just arguing with herself but she brought up some valid points. Would they just be better off?

But then she thought of something she hadn't considered. What about Jane? The girls seemed to like him and he liked them but four teenage girls aren't good for a blooming relationship.

_Oh now you're just making excuses. If Jane could spend a whole week with these girls then he could make it if you decide to adopt. Not to mention that he was the one who suggested this in the first place._

_**But what about his daughter what if this reminds him too much of her and he leaves?**_

_Give me a break if he hasn't been scared off by them yet then he isn't going to now._

_**But what if…**_

_What if, what if, what if! Stop making excuses either ask them or let them go home but make a decision quickly because you need to ask them if they actually want this._

With a sigh she rose and went over to the manicure table that they were all squeezed around. She took a deep breath before she asked the question she had been internally debating all day, "Girls I've been thinking," she paused before she added "what would you think about me legally adopting you?" she said the last part in a rush afraid that if she didn't she would lose her nerve.

For some reason she expected laughter so she was worried when the next thing she heard was the sound of four teenage girls crying. "Oh girls if you don't want to it was just an idea, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"That's not it Aunt Tess, were crying because we're happy we would love it if you adopted us!" Becky blubbered.

* * *

When they got home there only an hour before Tommy and James showed up, she wasn't sure where she was going to get the paperwork for the adoption. That was until Jane came to the rescue, "I had a feeling you would ask and based on the red eyes all around I'm guessing that they said yes. So I took the liberty of getting the paperwork for everybody, all you have to do is fill it out and get it signed."

She practically tackled him "Oh Jane thank you, thank you!"

He grinned "I would do anything to see that smile."

She blushed as Abby shouted "Get a room you two."

The next hour Lisbon spent pacing and having what Kate dubbed a "freak out". Jane tried to calm her down but she brushed him off "How am I supposed to be calm I'm about to ask my brothers to give me their daughters! What if they say no then what am I supposed to do?"

"Lisbon, it'll be fine I'm sure they'll say yes and if not then, well we'll worry about that when the time comes."

When the door bell finally rang Lisbon was a nervous wreck Jane answered the door and ushered the brothers in. Lisbon had gone toe to toe with Red John, she had had been threatened by drug dealers, and countless other dangerous situations but she had never been more scared in her life. "Tommy, James I want to ask you two something."

"What's up sis?" James asked.

"I want to," she paused and started again "I want to adopt the girls."

She winced afraid of the answer. "Alright, do I need to sign something for this?" Tommy asked and James nodded in agreement.

She was incredulous "Really just like that?"

"Yeah," James said "I don't know about Tommy but I wasn't ready to have kids when I did and I don't regret having Becky and Lilly but I don't feel like I've been the best father to them. I don't even know who their mothers are at least if you adopted them I would know they would be with someone who loves them."

"And I'm in the middle of a messy divorce," Tommy added "Caroline already told me she didn't want the girls and I want to focus on work. This way they won't be by themselves and they'll have a mother figure who will love and care for them."

She was practically in tears "Thank you."

After all the I's were dotted and the t's were crossed her brothers left and Teresa ran upstairs to hug her daughters. She ran in the room and was tackled by four squealing teens, her squealing teens.

* * *

**So there you go the end of my first story about Lisbon's nieces so review and tell me if you liked it and if you want to see more of this.**


End file.
